


Deva Victrix Academy

by JWraithwood



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Gods of the Arena, Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Comic, F/F, F/M, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Multi, Spartacus Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWraithwood/pseuds/JWraithwood
Summary: This is a series of vignettes in comic form of characters from Spartacus(tv series) and characters. This is an AU of the students at Deva Victoria Academy and ties around mainly Nagron, but will feature other couples.





	Deva Victrix Academy

**Author's Note:**

> Right now I'm getting the hang of things, so no official word on how long it would take me to update. This work is also un-beta'ed, so sorry for any grammar mistakes. I placed a Teen rating for language (for this chapter) but will change it to mature as the series goes on. Also this particular panel is only one page, though that won't always be the case and could run multiple pages as depending on the story.  
> Anyways, hope you all enjoy, and do not be afraid to comment :)

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized that the strip is VERY hard to read. I deeply apologize. To see it up close with no problems, go to my tumblr page. I posted it there first. Next comic, i'll try to fix the format so it looks good on aow, as well. Again, apologies.
> 
> My tumblr: [Joe-Wraithwood tumblr](http://joewraithwood.tumblr.com)


End file.
